wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Armageddon (My Fanfic :D)
OK, so, I was feeling bored and decided to write a fanfic. Please don't copy without my permission. This is my 1st one on this wiki, but I do have a Wattpad account (ThunderTheSkrill) which I write httyd fanfics (and others) on it. Without further ado, enjoy! (Warning: This story contains ships) Plotline: A war has started between the NightWings and RainWings. Queen Glory and King Deathbringer have disappeared,and have been gone for 3 weeks. Their 2 children are fighting for the throne. Dusk, the NightWing dragonet, is allied with '''the NightWings, the SeaWings, '''the SkyWings' and the MudWings'. Dawn, the RainWing dragonet is allied with the '''IceWings, The SandWings and the RainWings. '''Moonwatcher, a very old NightWing dragonet, not involved in the war, has just had a prophecy: 6 Dragonets will create a light, 6 Dragonets will end the fight. A SkyWing egg of purest gold, A SeaWing that's destined to be bold A NightWing egg of midnight black, A RainWing that will track, A IceWing egg of purest silver and a SandWing egg with a barb so sharp These dragonets will be saviours, These dragonets will grant many favours. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Main Characters (Dragons of the prophecy) (Sorry if these names are taken, I just thought of them) Everest - Male SkyWing, Scales are (unusually) golden, Temper is fierce but she cares for her friends. Stream - Female SeaWing, scales are a teal colour, is very brave and bold. Revenge - Male NightWing, completely black no silver, Shy, smart, quiet. Jaguar - Female RainWing, Usually bright colours, excellent tracker, sarcastic, funny, excitable, An animus (doesn't know) Vortex - Male IceWing, Silvery-blue scales, hates the prophecy, hates other dragonets Adder - Female SandWing, Pale yellow scales, Qibli's daughter (so like him) -=--=-=--=-=-=- Guardians Tiger - Snarky Female RainWing Stormchaser - Really Nice Female NightWing Landslide - Really mean Male MudWing =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Wings of Fire Fanfic - High Mountains Prologue '' It was a dark night. Perfect for stealing a SkyWing egg. Landslide told himself over and over again, " It won't be like the original dragonets, this time you're doing it. You're a happy, confident, fun MudWing." Eggs littered the floor. Suddenly Landslide saw it. It gleamed in the moonlight. The golden shell was beautiful. It was in a different room, one with emerald and rubies carved into the sides. He guessed this was the royal hatchery. He plucked the egg of the floor and started to fly out. Suddenly, a earsplitting alarm rang out. Landslide was confused. Suddenly, she saw the tripwire. ''A Few Minutes Later... Landslide was almost at the cave. Suddenly a brown object came flying out of the night sky. It tackled her to the ground. It was Mudslide, his closest sibling. "Qu, Queen A - a- Amber's s orders t- to k k kill you on sight." She stuttered, tears streaming down her face. "Please, no." Landslide replied, watching as a tear dripped onto his chest. Suddenly, Mudslide collapsed. Her lifeless body rolled off Landslide. He stood up. A dart was in the vulnerable spot on her tail. Landslide cried out. Someone had killed his sister, thinking it was him. "One day" He growled, with acid in his voice, "One Day, I will have revenge." Armageddon - Chapter 1 Everest always felt different. All the other SkyWings he'd seen in the scrolls were either red or orange. He looked down at his gold scales, sighing. Suddenly, Vortex came into the room. "Oh. It's you." he said, in an acidic voice. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)